vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Genevieve (Kaijin no Karsheel)
Summary Genevieve (ジュヌヴィエーヴ) is one of the main protagonists of Kaijin no Karsheel. She is a young girl who wears a white lab coat. A fellow traveler of Kyrie's, she acts as his mother and sister and teaches him many things about the world from the time before it ended. She also records their journey while trying to find the "last place", where they can live in peace from the quiet ruins and from the malicious Mechanical Dead. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C with gun, higher with grenade launcher Name: Genevieve Ninth (normally called Gene by Kyrie) Origin: Kaijin no Karsheel ~What a Beautiful Sanctuary~ Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Mechanical DollMegadyne Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Durability, Enhanced Senses (Her eyesight is superior to a normal human's. Could use thermal vision to look for heat signatures of human beings and can see in darkness or in low light conditions), Statistics Amplification (Can temporarily boost herself to increase her physical performance), Skilled firearm user (Can use her gun and grenade launcher well), Regeneration (Low, has a repair function that allows her to reconnect her nerve cords such as her damaged throat), Information Analysis (Can receive data based on information gathered from her surroundings, allowing her to analyze certain things including knowing when and where to hit with her firearms), Inorganic Physiology (Type 2) Attack Potency: Street level with her gun (Is equipped with 32-inch steel bullets strong enough to easily pierce through steel), higher with her grenade launcher (Can destroy several steel cylinder machines and a flight of stairs) Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Street level (Can take debris falling on top of her and wasn't bothered running into objects. Barely survived a casual attack from Thanatos that sent her flying hundreds of meters back, but was left gravely injured as a result) Stamina: High (Was capable of running throughout the black castle in Los Alamos, traversing its pathways while fighting off any security bots she encountered along the way. Shortly after rebooting and not fully rested, she was able to run threw the underground basement of the black castle while enduring pain in her joints and debris falling on her, and was even able to stay conscious after being sent flying from a casual attack from Thanatos which left her gravely injured) Range: Tens of meters with her gun and grenade launcher (Was able to accurately hit Ares with her grenade launcher from fifty feet away. Her gun should also be comparable if not higher) Standard Equipment: Her bag, which carries several travel items including a Confederate gun equipped with steel bullets and a handheld grenade launcher. Monitoring machine (used to record and take pictures, also serves as a warning sensor by detecting sudden movement of anyone other than her and Kyrie such as a Mechanical Dead) Intelligence: Above average (Gene possesses knowledge of the world prior to its destruction, often using this knowledge to teach Kyrie of the world. Gene also has knowledge of firearms, having thought Kyrie on a different method of firing his machine gun arm. Gene is even skillful herself in its uses as despite not having been made for combat, able to accurately makes shots of her gun as well as make use of her grenade launcher. When combined with her ability to analyze her surroundings, she is able to use that information to gauge her shots and how much damage it'll cause as well as where to shoot them at) Weaknesses: Is a mechanical doll not made for combat purposes, and can feel strained when doing certain combat stances. Otherwise none notable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Female Characters Category:What a Beautiful series Category:Kaijin no Karsheel ~What a Beautiful Sanctuary~ Category:Good Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Gun Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Machines Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 9